


Bård and the Cat

by heroizumi



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Gen, Random - Freeform, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroizumi/pseuds/heroizumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegard is going on vacation and needs someone to cat-sit. Bård is not a cat person. At all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Catsitting?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay....This is my first fic here. It just kinda popped into my head. I thought it would be cute. ;__; <3 I'm thinking it'll be another few chapters. ;__;

“Vegard...You know how I feel about cats.” Bård said to his brother.

“Don't worry, we'll only be away for the weekend.” Vegard said, shooting a sympathetic glance at his younger brother. “All you have to do is leave a plate of wet food on the kitchen floor. On Sunday morning just put the dirty one in the sink and get a new dish.” he continued. “You don't have to touch her. You don't have to clean her litter box. Just make sure she has water and her morning wet food.” Vegard finished.

He and his family were heading out for a weekend adventure in the mountains. Vegard's children were excited to be in an airplane piloted by their father. It was a first, and honestly, Vegard was rather nervous to fly his family out. Sure he'd been all over the place with his younger brother, but his children were a different matter.

“It really isn't a big deal. You don't have to do much.” Vegard repeated to the blonde.

“I fucking hate cats. You remember this, yes?” Bård said smugly. “They're seriously one of the worst animals in the world. They're evil.”

Vegard rolled his eyes. “I'm counting on you. Okay? Just for today and tomorrow. We'll be back on Sunday night. If something happened to her the kids would be devastated.”

Bård nodded, albeit having a rather sour look on his face. He wasn't looking forward to dealing with Vegard's dumbass orange tabby. It seemed like every time he came to Vegard's house, the cat would follow him all over the house. Even in the bathroom. Bård couldn't even fathom what kind of “love” that creature would show him knowing he was the one giving her food.

“Speak of the devil.” Bård muttered, seeing the orange ball of fluff saunter into the room. The cat was barely a cat. She was still rather small, more of a kitten than a cat. Hell, she could easily nap in a cereal bowl.

“Käse!! Bye bye!!! See you later!!!” Vegard's children cooed to the cat, kissing her on the head.

Bård stared at the furry animal. “Why would you call a cat “cheese?” Though I suppose it's better than the childrens' suggestion of Ost. It sounds slightly cuter in German.” he thought.

“Alright then, we're off. If you have any problems just text me.” The curly haired man smiled, “See you later Käse.” He said bending down to stroke the soft orange fur on Käse's head. “Be nice to Bård.”

Both Bård and Käse stared at the closing door. He let out a sigh when it clicked shut, then he stared down to the carpet at the fluffy beast before him. She stared back up at him with clear green eyes before she cocked her head to the right and let out a quiet mewl. She looked as though she was smiling.

“Sorry, but I'm not interested.” Bård said, looking down at the cat before flopping down on his brother's couch. “Since I'm here I might as well check out Vegard's extra channels.”

Bård flipped on the TV, clicking through the channels in hopes his older brother's extra channels would be more interesting than what he could watch at home. Discovering nothing interesting, Bård went to stand up, however, as he was pushing himself up on the couch's arm, a little ball of fluff appeared, hopping up into his lap. “Seriously?” he groaned, looking down at the tiny mammal. She looked back up at him, letting out a tiny meow before she began to purr. Blue eyes met green and Bård let out a sigh. “Fine, just for a little bit.” he said, continuing to flip through channels.


	2. Cat Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bård is cat sitting for Vegard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I've gotten 200 followers on tumblr so I thought I should make sure to get out the new chapter! I hope you like it!!

Bård opened his eyes and let out a sigh. He looked around only to realize he was still at Vegard's. He rubbed his eyes and sniffled his nose a bit. “Shit, I must have fallen asleep.” He tilted his wrist to look at his watch to discover that it was already past noon.

Everyone knew that Bård isn't a morning person in the least, so waking up before 9 to pop over to Vegard's house had done him in. He went to stand up and remembered the cat.

“Oh for fuck's sake.” He growled, looking down at his dark jeans, now covered in orange hair. He stood and began brushing away at the front of himself. “I shouldn't have let that thing sit on my lap.” He mumbled. Once Bård felt he'd done a satisfactory job, he stepped forward, flicking the TV off and placing the remote on the table.

“Hey, cat. I'm going home. You better not shit on the carpet.” He called off into the near empty home. He looked around thinking the little cat would wander into the room to let him know if he'd been heard. “Typical cat.” He grumbled, walking toward the door, but then stopping.

“Maybe I should make sure it hasn't escaped.” He thought before shaking his head. How would the cat escape? He'd been the only one in the house and it's not like a cat can open a door. “Well I guess I can at least see if it's eaten it's food...” Bård thought, turning toward the kitchen.

He rarely ended up at Vegard's home, especially not by himself. Hell, he'd barely even been upstairs. If they were together it was usually at the office or at Calle's. They really weren't the kind of brothers to hang out at each others' homes. “Christ, shabby chic everywhere.” He laughed to himself, stepping closer to the kitchen.

Bård kept his eyes attentive just in case he caught a fluffy flash of cat running past, but there was nothing. Stepping into the kitchen he spotted a toy mouse on the floor near the kitchen table. He cocked his eyebrow up, giving the toy a light kick. The purple and white mouse slid across the floor, the light sound of a bell jingling. As it started slowing to a stop, a brief orange flash skidded across the floor, picking up the toy.

The cat flopped down and started chewing at the mouse, holding it with her front paws and kicking at it with her hind legs. Bård couldn't help but laugh at the sight in front of him. She let out some strange high pitched sounds as she bit at the mouse's ear, rolling about slightly. “Well glad to see you're still here. I'm out there.” He said to the cat. Her ears perked up and looked over at him, green eyes focusing in on the man in front of her.

She dropped her mouse and bounded over to Bård, rubbing against his legs. “Ayyyyy stop that. You're gonna get fur all over the place again.” He yelled, lightly kicking her away. She looked up at him with her clear green eyes. They might not be the same species, but when Bård's eyes met hers he could feel something. “Haaa...Fine. I'm sorry.” He said finally. “I'll be back tomorrow.”

Käse gave him a quiet meow and wandered off, leaving the blonde standing alone in the kitchen.

Bård shook his head and pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Time to get outta here.” He said, dialing digits before raising the device to his ear. “Hey, Calle? What are you up to tonight?”


End file.
